


Obliviousness: Steve Roger's One True Weakness

by Hazuki175



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, Food Fight, Humor, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sam being done, Steve Rogers being done, Steve's squad, Stony - Freeform, Tony and Jan fangirling, i like to tease, natasha's cardboard box stealth mode, or more sam bickering and bucky shrugging, platonic tony and jan, sam and bucky bickering, sharon teasing her boys, shawarma food fight, very small natasha/bucky hinting, very small sam/bucky hinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuki175/pseuds/Hazuki175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sure he’s missing something. </p><p>Or</p><p>In which, Tony dorms with Jan despite school regulations, no one is fazed, and Steve is just confused if they’re dating or not. </p><p>(“For a man who’s managed to derailed a lot of hydra plans, you’re really oblivious, Cap.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviousness: Steve Roger's One True Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I love thinking Steve has his squad all around, just like Tony has his. They sit around, gossiping and getting into mischief (like Grease with the greasers (Steve's squad) and the Pink Ladies (Tony's squad) minus all the singing). Anyways, I'll stop now before I continue anymore. Enjoy!

“You all think you're funny with the the ‘on your left’ thing. Let it go, guys. It was ages ago.” Sam says, rolling his eyes as Steve laughs and Bucky shrugs (there’s a small smirk on his lips but Steve doesn’t comment on it; doesn’t want for it to disappear). 

“Well, if you would come with me on my early runs then you could probably catch up on me.” Steve says, grinning and Sam gives him his best bitch face he can muster. It only makes Steve’s grin widen. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” Sam scoffs. “Ain’t like you a super soldier or anything.” 

“Pretty su-” Steve starts but he’s cut off by someone yelling “Coming through!” and he’s yanked out of the way by Bucky as Tony hoverboards straight-forward.

He doesn’t stop to apologize and moves on towards the dorms. 

“Would it kill someone to act normal on this campus for once?” Sam asks exasperated and Bucky glances at him and then shoots a look at his jetpack before looking back at him in a motion that said ‘Really?’

“Don’t give me that look. You have a met-”

“What do you think that’s about?” Steve says, cutting Sam off. “Tony’s all over the place, but he’s never in that much of a rush.” 

Bucky shrugs and says, “Who knows? Super geniuses, Cap. They’re as unexplainable as the feeling one gets from listening to my music.” 

“Dude, do you listen to half the things that come out of your mouth?” Sam says and rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time today. 

“He’s moving into Jan’s dorm today.” Natasha says from behind them and the trio jump. They turn to look and Natasha is sitting in a cardboard box looking at them unimpressed. Sam throws his hands up in the air, says “I’m done,” and walks off muttering something about taking a flight to get away from all the crazy. Or Steve thinks, he’s too busy trying to process this new information. Bucky is, well staring at Natasha with a sudden interest. 

“I wrote a song for you.” He says. Natasha tries not to roll her eyes. 

“Yes, I know. You’ve mentioned it before.” She responds. 

“Oh.” Bucky says and he frowns before shrugging. “I forgot I did.” 

Natasha raises an eyebrow, staring at him before redirecting her attention at Steve. “Yes. It’s against the dorming rules. No, he doesn’t care because he’s Tony and Jan is Jan.” She finishes and Steve blinks. 

“Does Fury know?” He asks instead of saying he doesn’t care and Natasha actually rolls his eyes as if that was the stupidest question he could ask. Only Natasha could make him feel stupid while sitting in a cardboard box. Because of course Fury knew, what _didn’t_ he know?

Instead of answering him, Natasha turns back to Bucky, eyes him again, and says, “Land a good hook in your song and I might listen to it,” and then she’s off scuttling in the cardboard box. Steve still doesn’t understand how that’s stealthy or if that’s a reference to something, but Bucky knocks him out of his thoughts literally by giving him a good ‘ol hard smack on his back (it makes Steve lose his balance for a few seconds but he recovers quickly) and he’s sprinting off to write a new song. 

And Steve, well, he’s confused as to just what happened.

\---

It’s a little past two and Steve’s making his way down to his dorm room from punching the punching bag on the roof. It was never discussed _why_ exactly the punching bag was on the roof of the Academy dorms but Steve doesn’t question it. It feels nice to be outside instead of cooped inside - resembles something peacefu-

“Oh, hey Cap!” Tony says and it startles Steve. Tony is staring at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. He’s probably happy that he managed to catch him off-guard. Steve’ll give him this one. 

“Hey, Tony. What’re you doing?” He asks, curious because Tony’s sitting on the ground in front of his dorm room. Ex-dorm room? Steve wants to ask, but he’s not really sure _what_ to ask. 

Tony shrugs and says, “I’m taking a break.” Steve thinks that’s all he’s going to get out of Tony but he continues, “Well, Jan’s _making_ me take a break. You know how Jan gets super excited whenever something new is happening and I managed to move everything to her room but she told me to get out cause she had to decorate everything and rearrange stuff.” Tony finishes with a roll of his eyes and Steve chuckles and nods. He wants to ask why but instead he says,“And you're okay with Jan touching and moving your stuff?” And Tony arches his eyebrow like he wasn’t expecting such a question. 

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Tony answers and he smiles, a _genuine_ smile and it leaves Steve staring for a little longer than he wants to admit. “I trust Jan with everything. She’ll treat it like it’s her own clothing store.” He says and Steve frowns at the way that leaves him feeling disappointed. Fortunately, Tony doesn’t see it cause he’s busy getting up from the floor and sending a wide grin at Steve. “Anyways Cap, I gotta go talk to Jarvis about this super cool idea revolving the robot at Club A. You can join if you want.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “No, Tony. I’m good.”

Something falters in Tony’s eyes but it's gone quickly and Tony shrugs. “Suit yourself. It’s riveting stuff.” He says and he’s off jogging to get to his tower leaving Steve to watch him as he leaves. 

Steve isn’t any less confused. 

\---

“I mean, yeah, Janet is his best friend but am I the only one who finds it weird that they're going to live together?” Steve asks and he’s too entirely engrossed in his conversation to eat his lunch. He’s sitting on the bleachers at the stadium with Sharon who’s staring at him with a look that still makes Steve sort of uncomfortable. It was like she knew something he didn’t and really, what was it with the women in this academy knowing more than he did? 

“Oh handsome,” Sharon starts taking a napkin and wiping her hands. “I didn’t go all the way downtown to buy us hamburgers only for you to not eat it. So if you could?” She says and Steve grimaces, mutters a ‘sorry’ and takes a bite out of his hamburger. It’s pretty good, but he’s not in the mood to eat. But Steve knows better than to waste a good hamburger in front of Sharon so he quickly chews, swallows, and takes another bite. 

That satisfies Sharon and she smiles. “They’re not living together, Steve. Just dorming. It hardly means anything. Plus, they get along well.” She says and Steve frowns. “Yeah but,” He starts and takes another bite from his food. Okay, he might be hungrier than he expected. “To room together? Isn’t that a bit _too_ much? She’s a girl and Tony is, well, _Tony._ ” 

Sharon shakes her head. “Come on, Stevie. Do you honestly think Tony would do anything? We all know he’s all bark and no bite. Plus, he loves Jan and Jan loves him too.” Steve frowns and Sharon _giggles_. “I wouldn’t worry about it, handsome.” She finishes and then _giggles_ again. 

“It’s not funny.” Steve says and he can feel his face burning. 

“Hm? Oh you mean the way you’re acting jealous over the fact that Tony is moving in with Janet?” Sharon asks and grabs her drink. “No, of course it isn’t funny. A crush is never funny.” She says and takes a drink from her soda bottle. She’s giving Steve a _look_ from over the bottle and Steve wants to run away cause he knows _exactly_ what she’s thinking. 

“I don’t.” Steve states. 

“Oh handsome, you always were a terrible liar.” 

At least Sharon has the decency to not laugh at him as he buries his face in his hands. 

(She does laugh afterwards when he removes his hands and reveals the grease stains and ketchup on his face. “Shut up,” He tells her and that only makes her laugh harder.)

\----

“America man, do get out of the way. I am trying to reach my spot on the dancefloor.” 

Steve blinks and glances up to see Loki staring at him unimpressed. Steve wants to say that there’s a _whole_ bunch of space for Loki to walk around him and the pool table but he sighs and says instead, “Sorry,” and moves. 

Loki raises an eyebrow at Steve’s behavior, eyes twinkling with curiosity for a second until it's replaced with boredom and he walks on to the dancefloor. He takes his spot in the corner. Across him, Taskmaster is doing his weird crab dance and to their left Jan and Kamala are dancing and squealing about pictures on their phones. Steve glances at Janet for a few seconds before he returns back to his game of pool. He wishes Sam would had joined him. It would had helped him distract him from his thoughts but he was too busy trying to get Bucky back for hitting him with a football at the Quad.

(“‘Aiming was off’ my ass! You totally threw that at me on purpose!” Sam shouts once he finally managed to get his jetpack under control and land safely. 

Bucky shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My arm malfunctioned.”

“Why are you even using your metal arm to _throw_?!” )

“Captain?” Steve glances up and Daisy is staring at him with concern in her eyes. “Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it.” 

Steve smiles. “I’m fine. Thank you.” It doesn’t convince her if the way she hesitates is any indication but she nods anyways and moves back to her seat in front of the bar. 

Steve hesitates and honestly, this is ridiculous. “Uh, Daisy?” He says, places the cue stick on the pool table, and moves to stand next to her. “I actually do have a question.” 

Daisy blinks at him and she nods, waiting patiently. 

“Right. Uh so, Tony moved into the girl’s dorms today.” He says and Daisy’s expression is confused for a moment until she realizes what he means. “Oh yeah, he’s Jan’s new roommate. Natasha is actually okay with that. Well, I think she is. It’s hard to tell with her.” She says. Steve nods and says, “Um yeah, don’t you think it's weird? That they’re moving together like a, uh-” 

“Like a what?” Daisy asks and she’s raising an eyebrow, confused. Steve shuts his mouth and okay, maybe he regrets starting this conversation. There’s a beat of awkward silence as Steve tries to think of anything to say when Daisy shakes her head and says, “It’s, um, not weird. The two were like made for eachother so the rooming situation works fine.” Steve tenses and he forces a smile on his face. “Of course, thanks Daisy. Enjoy your soda.” He says and he leaves a confused Daisy at the bar. 

“What was that about?” 

Daisy turns to see Jan staring after Steve curiously. “I’m not sure. He just asked about you and Tony dorming…?” She says, confused and Jan looks at her staring intently before she smiles. 

“See you later!” She says and leaves back to Kamala who’s waiting at the dance floor for her. 

Daisy blinks, confused as to what happened.

Was it something she said? 

\---

Steve manages to last two minutes reading his history book before he slams it shut and shoves it to the side. It earns him a curious glance from Pepper at the library computer and Steve groans letting his head fall on top of the desk. He’s really off his game today to be caught off-guard so many times. Leave it to Tony to _unconsciously_ throw him off his demeanor. 

“Steve?” Pepper asks and she’s already by his desk, peering at him curiously. “Are you okay?” 

Steve sighs and sits back up to look at the redhead. He’s tired of that question, but this is Pepper and she of all people should _have_ to feel some way about Jan and Tony moving in together. He opens his mouth to speak but Pepper is faster and she asks, “Is this about Tony?”

Steve blinks. Well. “Uh, well it does involve him.”

Pepper sighs and crosses her arms across her chest. “What did he do this time? Did he try to install Jarvis in your shield again? Because I explicitly told him that while his heart is in the right place, he can-” 

“No, no, it’s not about that. Er, but thanks for the heads up on that I guess.” Steve says, stopping her short. Did...did Pepper not know? 

“Oh,” She says. “So what is it about if it's about Tony?”

And now, Steve is confused because this is _Pepper_ and shouldn’t she know this about Tony? Unless he didn’t tell her which was shocking because Tony told Pepper mostly everything and-

“Steve?”

Oh, right. “Ah well,” Steve starts, feeling awkward and sheepish. “Tony sort of, well not sort of. He did move in against-” And Steve suddenly perks up because _hello, Pepper._ If there was anyone who would get annoyed about the regulations not being followed it was Pepper of all people and this could work. She could get Tony kicked out. Steve clears his throat, “Sorry, he uh moved in with Wasp today. Into the girl’s dorms. Which is against the regulations.” And goodness, now he just sounds pathetic. 

There’s a moment of silence as Pepper processes that and then she blinks, confused. “Oh, that’s it?” She says and Steve, Steve’s mind is reeling because _what the hell?_

“Well, it’s against the rules but there’s only so much I can actually do for Tony to _listen_ to me. And Jan’s good for Tony.” Pepper finishes and Steve’s so done so he just nods, says thanks and lets his head fall right back on the table. 

It’s quiet until Pepper sighs, mutters something along the lines of “ _boys,_ ” and moves back to the computer. 

He’s glad she doesn’t ask anymore. 

\---

Steve is back on his way to the dorms and he’s alone this time. Sam was nowhere to be found and neither was Bucky. He tried asking Sharon but the blonde shooed him away before he could ask and then proceeded to hide behind one of the pillars of Avenger’s Hall when Fury stormed out of his office. 

(“Is there a problem, Rogers?” Fury said as he came face to face with Steve. Dammit Sharon. 

“Uh, no sir?” He had said as Sharon sent him a wink behind her position.

Fury stared at him, unimpressed. Steve frowned, “Uh, Tony moved into the girl’s dorms with Janet Van Dyne?”

“I am uninterested in Tony Stark’s life. As long as he’s not starting fires, Rogers, it isn’t my problem. But do come back if there are any other urgent matters that I have _not_ heard of.” Fury says and turns around to walk back into his office. Sharon mouths from her spot an, ‘I owe you’ and Steve just sighs and leaves.) 

And he was tired, so he had decided to just go to his dorm and get in an early sleep. 

But apparently, fate had other plans because Jan was waiting outside of Steve’s dorm room tapping away on her phone. 

Steve frowns. He wants nothing but to ignore her and move into his room but he knows Jan. And she wouldn’t allow it. Plus, that would be rude and she doesn’t deserve that. _Even_ if Tony’s moved in with her. 

Steve sighs. Time to get this over with. “Hey, Jan.” He says and she turns to glance up at him. Her face lights up as soon as she sees him and she smiles. 

“Hi, Cap! Smile!” She says and takes a picture of him before he can protest. She goes back to tapping on her phone and before Steve can ask what exactly she intends on doing with that picture, she’s already done and staring at him expectantly. 

She doesn’t say anything for a while and Steve is getting uncomfortable because Jan has _never_ been this quiet. “Uh, is there something else?” He asks, breaking the silence. Jan leans against his door and she’s smiling. Her eyes are filled with mirth and she has that look that says,’I know something you don’t’.

“Nope!” She responds, popping her lips on the P and goes back to staring. Like she’s waiting for something. Steve isn’t really sure what she’s waiting for exactly or what is going on but he’s tired and this only sparks his irritation. 

“Well, if there’s nothing else I would like to get in my dorm. Besides don’t you have to go deal with your new roommate. I’m sure he’s missing you.” He says and it comes out sounding bitter but Steve is beyond caring at this point. But Jan doesn’t get offended, instead she grins like she’s found what she came for and pushes herself off his door. 

“Yup, you’re right! Actually Cap, can you come over tomorrow? I want to do some moving around and I can’t ask Tony cause he’s not super strong like you are. Don’t tell him I said that though! He’s sensitive! Anyways, see you tomorrow at twelve!” She says and then she’s shrinking into her tiny form and flying off leaving Steve bewildered. 

Yes. Steve definitely needs to sleep. There was only so much confusion he could handle in a day. 

\---

Steve shouldn’t had come. He should had just texted Jan that he was busy and yet, here he was. In front of her dorm room at exactly twelve. It wasn’t like it would had been a bad thing to not help but he disliked disappointing people and well, Jan couldn’t move it herself. 

He moves to go knock on the door but it opens before he can and he’s met with an excited Jan. 

“Yay, cap, you made it! Okay come here!” She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the room. Steve still doesn’t understand how Jan could be so strong sometimes. “Oh, shoot!” She exclaims and Steve blinks. “What?” He asks. 

“I forgot to bring our moving clothes!”

“I, uh, don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, cap! If we're going to move things around then we need to do it in style. Clothes that stick to us when were sweaty! Clothes that make people stop to _stare_! Those puffy cargo pants with the hundred pockets-”

“We’re going to be inside-”

“-I have to get them! Stay right here!” She yells and then she’s out the door leaving Steve alone. Something that's been happening way too often. No but seriously, where are all his friends? 

Pushing that thought aside, Steve glances around the room to look around. There’s a mess on Tony’s side of the room, probably from all the fixing. But Steve’s not actually sure if it _is_ Tony’s side of the room. There’s a Iron Man pillow on Jan’s bed which he assumes is her’s from the black and yellow bed sheets. And there’s a black glittery pillow thrown on top of Tony’s desk that Steve assumes belongs to Tony because there’s a ‘Science bros!’ sticker on the headboard of the desk. And everything is so convoluted and _together_ and it makes Steve’s heart ache a little. Maybe everyone’s right. Maybe they were made for eachothe-

“Alright, Jan! What’s the emergency?” Tony’s exclaiming and he’s barging into the room startling Steve from his thought process. “Steve?” He says and he sounds surprise. “What are you doing here?” He asks and Steve feels his mouth go dry. 

“I’m, I’m helping Jan move some things around. Didn’t she tell you?” 

Tony blinks and shakes his head. “Nah, weird though. We finished moving everything yesterday. And yeah, I know. It's all a mess but only because she won’t decide where I should put my cloth-”

“I’m happy for you.” Steve blurts out before he realizes and he wants to _run away_.

“Uh, thank you? But remind me what your happy for?” Tony asks, confused. 

Steve doesn’t know what to say. “Uh, well, for, the you know,” He’s flustered and he knows this and he just _can’t_ get himself to say it. _Dammit_. “Jan is, uh, she’s good for you. I think, um, I think she’ll make you,” There’s a lump in his throat that _shouldn’t_ be there but Steve pushes through and says, “She’ll make you happy.”

Tony is, well, he’s confused as hell if the way his eyes are looking at him weird are any indication. And then, his eyes are widening and he mutters a ‘holy shit’ before he starts _freaking giggling_. 

Steve can feel his irritation bubbling up and he really wants to punch something right about now. More specifically, Tony’s face. “Its. Not. Funny.” He grits out and Tony just laughs some more. 

“Cap, please tell me you don’t think that I’m dating Jan?” Tony manages to say after he’s done with laughing and he’s grinning. 

And Steve. Steve blinks and all his anger deflates. “Wait, you're not?” He asks and Tony shakes his head. “But what about everyone? No one’s surprised and everyone says that you two are-”

“Good for eachother?” Tony finishes for him and Tony shrugs. “Well, they’re not entirely wrong. She’s-” He stops and for a moment Steve thinks he’s going to change the subject but Tony just shrugs again and says, “She’s there for me when even I’m not so. Natasha suggested it like a month ago and I just finally decided, ya know, that I deserved it. Someone like her. It’s, it’s complicated.” And his voice sounds so fragile and _sad_ and Steve wants to go and hug him and never let go but Tony moves away and leans against his desk. 

“Anyways! Nope, not dating Jan. Not Romantically. Friendship though? Pretty sure she’s claimed me for life there.” Tony finishes and he’s staring at Steve, waiting. 

Steve decides that he's already embarrassed himself enough as it is and thinks _screw it_. “So you’re, uh, you’re single?” 

Tony nods slowly. There’s red tinging his cheeks but he still manages to keep composed. “Yup, single life and all that.”

Steve clears his throat. Now or never. And he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t survive the _never_ option. “Would you like to go eat for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Like a date?” Tony says and there’s a smirk playing on his lips. 

Steve wants to punch him again. But this time with his lips. “Yes, Tony. A date.” 

Tony smiles. “I thought you would never ask, cap.” 

(Later, when Steve leaves and Tony is alone in his room, he drops to the floor his face turning a bright red. Jan walks in soon after, closes the door behind her, and then moves to sit in front of him. 

“Tony.” She says slowly and waits until Tony composes himself.

“He asked me out.” His voice is breathless and stunned. And Jan smiles softly. 

“I know, Tony. I know. This is the moment we scream.” She says and she grabs his hands, squeezes them reassuringly. And that’s all Tony needs.

“ _Holy shit_ , Steve Rogers asked me out!” 

“ _I know!_ ” 

And if Natasha were to hear their screams of delight while she made sure no one entered the dorms, well, that was her secret and no one else's.) 

\---

“So, let me get this straight.” Steve says on his designated spot on top of the bleachers. All four of them were there today eating shawarma instead of hamburgers for lunch. Sharon and Sam sat a seat before him and Bucky was lazily lounging two seats beneath them.

“You guys knew all along that Tony wasn’t dating Jan and that he liked me?” He finishes and Bucky shrugs. Sam rolls his eyes and Sharon grins. 

“I told you not to worry about it, handsome.” Sharon says and Steve groans. 

“I need new friends. You are all removed from my squad.” Steve says and they all laugh. “I’m serious. I’ll go be friends with Loki.” He says, but there’s a grin on his lips because not even _he_ can stay serious about that. 

“You’ll be running back to us after a day, Stevie.” Sharon says and Steve doesn’t deny it. He’s pretty sure a day is more than he even expects. 

“You know,” Bucky says gathering the attention towards him, “For a man who’s managed to derailed a lot of hydra plans, you’re really oblivious, Cap.” 

Sam grins, “Finally, something I can agree on.” 

(“That isn’t the only thing you can agree on.” Sharon says and she smirks. Bucky and Sam blush and Steve is left confused once again.)

Steve decides that now would be the perfect time to start a shawarma food fight and if they get scolded by Director Fury later, well,

It would had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> After being scolded by Fury: 
> 
> “I can’t believe you did that, Steve. Do you know how hard it is to keep white clean?” 
> 
> “Man, now I got bits of shawarma in my jetpack. Now I won’t get any great air.”
> 
> “This might fit into one of my songs.”
> 
> “Dude, _screw your songs. **My jetpack.**_ ” 
> 
> Steve wouldn’t trade them for the world.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
